vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapidmon
|-|Rapidmon= A Cyborg Digimon, evolved from Gargomon. It holds the alias of "Keen Hound", and it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the speed of light. Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as radar, can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. The silhouette of its body makes you think of a shaved poodle. During battle its neck protector shuts. |-|BlackRapidmon= Dawn & Dusk (A Rapidmon whose body was dyed black. It's a Cyborg-type Digimon. His ears have grown to act like radars and detect any sound, and can hear everything. He shoots homing missiles to attack.) Collectors (A Cyborg-type Digimon who attacks the enemies with a fast move near the lightspeed. To take full advantage of the ability to act in the dark, makes full use of the huge ear-type radar, the color of his body has turned black compared to the normal Rapidmon. Like the usual Rapidmon, the neck protector is closed during battle.) |-|GoldenRapidmon= A Holy Knight Digimon that Armor Evolved from Terriermon with the "Digimental of Fate". While Rapidmon is originally a Perfect level which evolves from Galgomon, through use of the "Digimental of Fate", it has attained a shining gold form and its power has risen to that of an Ultimate level. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Rapidmon, Keen Hound | BlackRapidmon | Rapidmon Armor/GoldenRapidmon/Rapidmon (Gold) Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Cyborg Digimon | Armor level Vaccine Attribute Holy Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Rapidmon Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Missile Mastery, Flight, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Golden Triangle, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can summon meteors) | All abilities of a regular Rapidmon + Darkness Manipulation | All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Is implied to be Magnamon's equal and should be on par with the Royal Knight, many of which command the power to destroy the Digital World) Speed: Relativistic+ (It "reliably takes down foes who move near the Speed of Light"), with FTL reaction/combat speed (Should be able to at least react to and fight Agunimon) | Relativistic+ (It "attacks the enemies with a fast move near the lightspeed"), with FTL reaction/combat speed (Should be able to at least react to and fight Agunimon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought even after getting hit by a giant hammer and being consumed by Zhuqiaomons fire) | Superhuman+ or higher | Superhuman+ or higher Range: Several Kilometers | Several Kilometers Standard Equipment: Missile Launchers | Golden Fate Armor Intelligence: A great tracker, able to hunt enemies even in the dark. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapidmon Support Skill: Bull's-Eye: Increases ACU by 15%. *'Tri Beam/Golden Triangle/Miracle Missile: '''Fires a green triangular beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the enemy's data. 20% chance of increasing base stats by 10%. *'Rapid Fire:' Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms and the revolver equipped to its back. *'Homing Missile:' Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its back. *'Starlight:' Blow up the opponent with starlight energy. *'Boost On:' Speed up an ally with machine power. *'Rising Ray:' Fire a shining energy ball at the opponent *'Twin Missle:' Fire 2 missiles and engulf the area in flames. *'Meteor Fall I': Summons a meteor to crash on the opponent. *'Thunder Fall II:' Summons powerful bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Nanomachine Break:' Blast the opponent with a powerful electric attack. '''BlackRapidmon' *'Golden Triangle/Miracle Missile:' Fire a light beam from its whole body that disassembles its enemies. *'Rapid Fire:' Fire homing missiles from his arms. *'Dark Blast:' Attack the opponent with energy balls of condensed darkness. *'Death Cannon:' Burn the opponent with a cannon attack of darkness. *'Twin Missle:' Fire 2 missiles and engulf the area in flames. *'Battle Stamp:' Raise Attack of an ally with machine power. GoldenRapidmon Support Skill: Destiny: 'Restores 3% of Max HP and SP every turn. *'Rapid Fire: Rapid-fires homing missiles from its arms and the revolver on its back. *'Tri Beam/Golden Triangle:' Fires a triangular beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the enemy's data. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foe with a fist full of Holy power. *'Dispel:' Remove basic debuffs from one party member and restore some HP. *'Speed Charge Field:' Increases SPD of all battle members by 10%. *'Shining Laser:' Creates multiple pillars of light to damage opponents. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Key: Ultimate | Black | Armor Note: For Wallaces Terriermon, see here and for Henry's Terriermon, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 1